criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost by the Bell
Lost by the Bell is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of the game. It is the sixteenth case of Rosenoque and also the third case in Howling Valley. Plot Upon arrival at Howling Valley High School, one of the students came running toward Major Lucas and the player, saying that someone had been murdered in a nearby classroom. There, they found the body of student Hendry Athol, chalk sticking out of his mouth. The detectives suspected the student who reported the murder, teacher's pet Bryce Tent, who had a grudge against the victim, loner student Nolan Marshall who was bullied by the victim and feline animalistic student, Penelope Stone who always got rumors about her because of Hendry. They then learned that our victim was spotted with someone at the back of the school. After investigation, they also added technology student Nicolas Knight and chemistry student Mindy Matthieus who almost got killed when the victim threw a bottle of acid at her, scarring her neck. A screech was heard from the back of the school who was revealed to be just a bird. Shortly after Nicolas caused a riot about the victim's death, claiming that he was innocent despite their fight hours before the murder. At last the killer would be revealed as Nolan Marshall. Upon admitting to the murder, Nolan said that it was because of Hendry that he was a loner. He said that Hendry never was able to shut his mouth, making life harder for almost everyone who knew him. When Nolan started to receive death threats from students because of Hendry telling everyone that he had masturbated in class, Nolan snapped. He waited for class to end and went to Hendry’s history classroom where he stuffed his mouth with chalk, leaving him to suffocate. He was sentenced to 15 years in prison. After putting the killer behind bars, a student named Scott Lorenzo approached Major and the player saying that he had something for us. He then explained to us that Hendry’s sister had mysteriously disappeared a few days ago and that she was last seen in the cafeteria. There, we found a pink backpack that was revealed to belong to Catrina Athol. They went to ask Penelope about her, but she could only tell us that she had disappeared without a trace although she wasn’t the kind to do that. Meanwhile, a wolf on two feet named Samuel Lupo came to the station telling them that he had seen something in the school backyard and that they might want to look at it. In the backyard, they found a folder filled with important papers. After sending it to Summer, she claimed that one of the documents was about the illegal substance that the team were searching for, revealing that a member of the Fontaine family was indeed the escaped gang leader. Later Major found out about Samuel, who was his brother's girlfriend's brother. He confronted Samuel, who recognized him and quickly denied, running away. With more questions than answers, the team decided to return to the Fontaine estate about our recent findings. Summary Victim *'Hendry Athol' (found with chalk suffocating his airways) Murder Weapon *'Chalk' Killer *'Nolan Marshall' Suspects Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect supports the Wolves Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats olives *The suspect supports the Wolves Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Profile *The suspect supports the Wolves *The suspect eats olives Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats olives *The suspect supports the Wolves Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats olives *The suspect supports the Wolves Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer chews gum. *The killer supports the Wolves. *The killer eats olives. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate History Classroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Backpack; Victim Identified: Hendry Athol; New Suspect: Bryce Tent) *Ask Bryce Tent what happened when he came to the room for detention. (New Crime Scene: School Cafeteria) *Investigate School Cafeteria. (Clues: Tray of Food, Torn Pieces) *Examine Tray of Food. (Result: Card) *Examine Card's Logo. (Result: Nolan's Insignia; New Suspect: Nolan Marshall) *Ask Nolan Marshall if he knew the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: School ID) *Talk to Penelope Stone about the victim's death. *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the Wolves) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Chalk; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate School Backyard. (Clues: Locked Phone, Purse, Discarded Box) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Nicolas Knight) *Talk to Nicolas Knight about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Nicolas supports the Wolves) *Examine Purse. (Result: Suspect's ID; New Suspect: Mindy Matthieus) *Talk to Mindy Matthieus about the victim's death. (Attribute: Mindy chews gum) *Examine Discarded Box. (Result: Greasy Liquid) *Analyze Greasy Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives; New Crime Scene: Cafeteria Table) *Investigate Cafeteria Table. (Result: Tablet, Torn Photo) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00) *Talk to Penelope Stone about the victim's rumors on the school's blog. (Attribute: Penelope eats olives and supports the Wolves) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo Restored) *Examine Boy's Face. (Result: Bryce's Face Identified) *Ask Bryce about the grudge he had with the victim. (Attribute: Bryce supports the Wolves and chews gum) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Woods Pathway. (Clues: Folder, Broken Glass) *Examine Folder. (Result: Victim's Notes) *Talk to Nolan Marshall about the victim bullying him. (Attribute: Nolan supports the Wolves, chews gum and eats olives) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Acid Bottle) *Analyze Acid Bottle. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Mindy Matthieus about the incident with the bottle of acid. (Attribute: Mindy eats olives and supports the Wolves) *Stop Nicolas Knight from leading the riot against the victim's murder being solved. (Attribute: Nicolas eats olives and chews gum; Prerequisite: Acid Bottle analyzed) *Investigate Teacher's Desk. (Clues: Victim's Glasses, Latex Glove) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a hat) *Examine Latex Glove. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to In the Face of Danger (3/7). (No stars) In the Face of Danger (3/7) *See what Scott Lorenzo had to say. (Available at start; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate School Cafeteria. (Clue: Pink Backpack) *Examine Pink Backpack. (Result: Phone) *Examine Woman's Photo. (Result: Catrina Athol Identified) *Analyze Catrina's Phone. (06:00:00) *Talk to Penelope Stone about Catrina's disappearance. (Reward: Howling Wolves Pin) *Talk to Samuel Lupo about what he had saw. (Available at start) *Investigate School Backyard. (Clue: Pile of Sticks) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Dirty Folder) *Examine Dirty Folder. (Result: Title Revealed) *Analyze Folder. (09:00:00) *Talk to Major Lucas about Samuel Lupo. (Available after all tasks are completed) *Investigate History Classroom. (Clue: Samuel's Book Bag) *Examine Book Bag. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket. (Result: Photo and Engraving) *Confront Samuel Lupo about his relations with Major's brother. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "saved by the bell", which expresses the idea that someone or something is rescued from a dire outcome by a timely occurrence, generally speaking, at the last possible moment. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Howling Valley